The Mikaelson Family
by b00kw0rm3
Summary: When Klaus wakes up all his sibling and mother there is one missing. What kind of adventure will Mystic Falls give Elena Mikaleson and her family. what about her mother. D/E and past K/S/D
1. Mothers wrath and Las Vegas

Yo people.

I have a problem. I just cant stop writing new storys and its taking forever to end them but whatever. Bye! PS. Thanks to you people who supporte me with these storys. This story starts when Klaus and every family member of his family are alive.

Klaus pov.

Mother was staring on me. I was guessing she was going to snap at me, but she did not do that. We were all staring at our mother. Then she suddently said

**" Where is your sister? Wher is Elena" **

**her voice full of worry. The rest of them whitout me, Elijah and Rebecca were looking around for her. Ther looks was fulled of worry. **

**" who cares about her anyway" Rebecca said.******

**" I do " was repated in the room. Elena was Kol`s twin and they both were troublemakers. But with Elena it was a little bit different. She was a vampire as the rest of ous but she still coud do her magic she inheridet from our mother and Elena`s magic was more powerfull the mother`s.**

**" She is out there somwere"********Elijah said. " Who knows probably on some island sipping ice tea and sunbathing besides she left me and Nicklaus here inn the nighteen – forties or somwhere near ****there." i stood thinking a while. Elina would probably flirt with some boys and drink. " Well we are going to gett her, right?" Mother`s voice was stern and powerfull." so were do we start?" Kol said clearly happy that we were going to get his prankster twin home to us.**

** Elena pov.**

**Be one of the oldest vampires in the world has its up and down turns. I had been in every country in the world and right now i was at some bar in Las Vegas. I just loved partying and pranking people. And all i coud do afterwards was look inocent at the people catching me. It offcourse was a little depressing. I missed my family. Or missed and missed not exactly but you know what i mean. Tomorrow i was going to a town named Mystic Falls. I was still looking the same as before but now i had pink stripes in my hair on the ends. Offcourse the clothes chance in thhes thousand years i had lived. I had started to pack my clothes as i was leaving Las Vegas to a boring town named Mystic Falls. Little did i know what was wating on me there.**

**What do you think? i`m gonna make Rebecca jealous on Elena. Bye and rewives. **

**B00kw0rm**


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

Hello people. Thank you for reading my storys and please read the other ones to.

General pov.

The sun was shining up the hotel rom as Elena woke up. The clock was 11. am and she was in a good mood. She was exited to see what this town had to offer. Pluss she was also looking for her doppelganger who was last seen her in this town. She was also just travelling through it. She had heard this town was a magnet to suupernatural beings and was wondering if she woud see a familiar face or two. As she gott dressed the sound of Jessie J`s do it like a dude filled the room. It was sure one of her vampires who she had created. However this number was unknown. **" what the hell " Elena mutterd as she answerd. " hello " she said. There was no reply, so she hung up. " That was wreird..." she mutterd. Still a little courius abbout the phone call she just shuggerd her shoulders and began to walk out. Her outfit was a slim white jeans with a red blouse with and a leather jacket.**


	3. A smashed Window and Blue and Green

**Hey i know it have ben a long time but i`m back. I will not say much becuse it`s not much to say.**

**Oh BTW before i forget.**

**Thank you beachgirl97 for your help with this story. You have been good help with this story.**

She was walking in the grill and felt most of the males eyes on her. She ignored them as she walked to the bar. She had heard rumors about a doppelganger living in this town. And to be honest she was curious about her. Woud she be like her or Katerina. Or maby a mix between them. Katerina had long curles that were wild. Elena`s curles were like them but her hair were longer than Katerinas. Elena had Pink stripes through her hair. Katerina didn`t. You woud almost belive she did not care about her hair. Elena were more powerful and she were discusted by her first doppelganger. She had more fashion taste. She were perfect.

"Katherine what are you doing here?"

a voice with a hint of anger said behind her. She turned aroud. In front of her was a boy probably at age 22. He had raven black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Behind him were a boy too at 17 maby. He had blond hair and greenysh eyes.

" i can tell you i`m not Katerina, but if you know where she is please tell me." my brithis acsente said flowing out. They just looked at her. She lifted an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

" I`m Damon and this is Stefan" the blue eyed apparently Damon said.

" I am Elena " They stared at her one more time before the blue eyes one took her wrist and took her out of th bar before sprinting out to the woods and slammed her to a tree. The other brother came after looking at me closely.

" don`t take us fore idiots Katherine. Why are you here" the blue eyed one demanded slamming Elena in an other tree. Suddntly Damon was slammed in the ground with Elena hovering over him.

" Do not make me a fool you baby vampire. i`m over twice your age. Scratch that mabye five times older, so do not play with a vampire that is a vampire and a witch." she said growling. Damon and Stefan stared at her with shocking xpressions. She turnd her heels to leave but she was sent through a window by Damon. She flew throught the windom shattering the glass and landed on a table. The vampires which were fighting did not see the people around them stairing at the girl with shocked expressions.

Lifting her self up sh growled out " that you shoud not have done" and her yes drifted complitly Green. Forrest green before a gasp was made behind her and she lost focous. She and the two other turned around to see a whole family stairing at them. There jaw was litterling hitting the floor. Stefan and Damon knew them and apparently Elena knew them too.

"Elena?..." Elijah said stepping past the shatterd windowpices on the floor.

" Hello Brother" she said with a smirk.

**i know its a short chapter but it will be longer. peace out. Bookworm3**


	4. What the Hell!

_" What the Hell?!."_

they were looking at her with different emotions. Kol was happy and dissepointed for not been able to continue his plan that was basicly kick down the doors at her home. Rebekah was pissed. Klaus and Elijah were happy that there little sister was okay. Finn and Ester were staring at her dissepointed for such manners. for a while they were planning how to find her and then suddenly while they were making them she comes flying or said thrown thru the window. Kol was the first to react.

" well so much for that plan... Yo `Lena`" he said with a nod then rushed forward and spinned her around in the air.

That seem to pull all of them out of the shock. Klaus and Elijah were next to hug her. They literally had to pull Kol of her while he was fighting against them muttering things like " dont take me away. She is my other half. Curse you!. Why do you have to be so mean" he was whining like a little child and Elena coud not stop her laughter. But her laughter was stopped when she was pulled thightly against a chest.

" Don`t you dare Elena Marie Mikaelson to do what you did again!" Klaus said in an rough, yet soft voice.

" deeply sorry for ruining what looks like a family reunion but you couldn't please explain what the hell is going on?!" Damon said

The Mikaelson family turned towards the Salvatore brothers. It was glass form the broken window everywhere. The table in the middle of the room was broken to bits since Elena had landed on it. They stared at the Salvatores for a while before they explaind that she was there sister and how she was the first Petrova Doppelganger. They explained that she had travelled with Klaus and Elijah before she left them in the 1940 for some reason.

" Oh yeah when we are talking about that, why did you leave?" Elijah said with a soft yet sad smile on his face

" well..." she started and suddently smiled.

_ A/N_

_Well that was that. And i know it was short but i will try to make them longer. Untill next time_

_ - B00kw0rm_


	5. Author Note

Author Note.

okay i know perfectly that i have not written anything for a while. a long while. So i decided to probably delete every story of mine or give them to sombody else beacuse i`ve lost the passion. Once again i`m sorry. But i`m going to write a new story that will have longer chapters and it will probably be better. If you want to take over my stories send me a message or a comment.  
Thank you for the support and advices for the short time i`ve written these stories

**Thanks Again!**


End file.
